


Coping

by mamakostan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, First Kiss, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Kink, kind of ooc robin, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: The horrors of war have taken its toll on Ricken and when Robin discovers his strange way of coping, an unusual relationship forms.
Relationships: Licht | Ricken/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if theres any lore mistakes, I haven't played awakening in about 4 years lol.

The longer the war waged on, the more Ricken began to have his doubts. He was initially excited to be able to help in Chroms army but after being subjected to so much pain and death it was starting to take its toll on him. At first, the sound and sight of a Plegian drawing their last breath in front of him meant nothing to him. Now all he could think was, did they deserve it? A Plegian could come rushing at him with the full intent to kill and although Ricken would defend himself, knowing he had taken the life of a person would make him want to be sick.

Everyone in the army had their ways of coping. And Rickens was, well, unconventional. It was late at night and the army had set up camp after a sudden battle with a group of Plegians. Ricken sat cross legged on his cot, the faint light of a candle near his bedside illuminating his lap. He sat still for a moment, listening intently for the sound of anyone who might still be stirring outside his tent. There was silence.

Cautiously, he leaned down and took something out from under his bed. A small wooden box, completely plain with no defining qualities, inconspicuous so that no one would think to open it. Ricken removed the lid and inside were a handful of small figures intended for children. They were in no way meaningful to Ricken, he had simply bought them a while back.

He slithered down onto his stomach and picked up one of the figures, a horse. He quietly yet gleefully made mock horse noises to himself like a child playing pretend. The other figures soon joined and in the solitude of his tent Ricken devolved into an adolescent mindlessly playing with his toys.

“Hey, Ricken, could you help me with this-” Robin rudely barged into Rickens tent, a small sheet of paper in her hand. The contents of the paper didn’t matter, what did matter was Robin had caught Ricken in his bed, red faced with two figures in his hand seemingly in a heated pretend conversation.

“Ah, sorry-” Robin backed out slowly. 

“Wait! Come back!” Ricken demanded, his voice strained. There was a pause and then Robin entered Rickens tent once more. “This isn’t what it looks like!” Ricken blurted out.

“It looks like you’re playing with childrens toys, Ricken” Robin said bluntly.

“No, that’s not it! These are just-” Ricken panicked “these are just toys from when I was a kid! Todays been so stressful I just wanted a reminder of more peaceful times.” Ricken felt satisfied his bluff had worked.

“Is that why you were playing with them?” Robin asked. Ricken had hoped Robin hadn’t spotted him actually engaging with his toys, but it seemed luck wasn’t on his side today.

Rickens face grew even more red and he desperately tried to think of an explanation. He admitted defeat to himself soon though, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Listen, I was sort of telling the truth” Ricken shamelessly picked up one of his toys and presented it to Robin “these aren’t from my childhood, I bought them a couple months ago”

“But, why?” Robin took the toy from Ricken and inspected it thoughtfully. It was cute, probably intended for a toddler. The wooden edges of the toy showed wear which implied to Robin that Ricken had been playing with his toys quite often.

“When the stress of the war gets too much for me, I-” Rickens face was flushed and he nervously scratched the back of his neck. “I like to pretend I’m a kid again, okay?!”

“I see…” Robin said gently. She didn’t want to judge, Ricken was like her little brother after all. And besides, she knew of army members who had much more egregious ways of coping.

“It just feels nice, to pretend there isn’t a war going on, that I’m a kid again and have no worries” Rickens eyes started to water.

“I understand” Robin smiled warmly “if it makes you happy then you shouldn’t be self conscious about it”

“But everyone already treats me like a kid! What would they do if they found out about this!?” Rickens shoulders slumped down.

“I can’t lie, it is quite cute” Robin giggled.

“Hey, don’t laugh!” Ricken huffed. 

“I’m not laughing, I mean it” Robin's face began to turn red. “Hey, if you’d like, I can keep you company while you play”

“So you can make fun of me?” Ricken pouted.

“No, I’d like to watch”

“Watch?”

Robin and Ricken struck an agreement. In exchange for Robin’s silence and assistance with covering his secret should the need occur, she could stay in Rickens tent and observe him while he played. Ricken hadn’t caught on but Robin found him incredibly adorable. The way he talked through his toys was so cute, he looked so peaceful, childishly swaying his legs while he laid flat on his stomach and occasionally flipping over onto his front and holding his figures high above him. Although Robin would bring a book with her while in Rickens tent, she’d be so occupied watching him she wouldn’t make much progress. 

After a couple of weeks of complete silence, aside from the obligatory greetings and goodbyes, Robin finally spoke up while during her monitoring of Ricken.

“Did you ever play with other people when you were a child?” she murmured, startling Ricken.

“I uh-” the question had caught him off guard “sometimes I’d play with my mom since I didn’t have any siblings”

“I could be your mom” Robin got up from the chair in the corner of Rickens tent and approached him.

“That’s... a little bit weird” Ricken looked away from Robin, who was bent down slightly above his bed.

“Why’s that?” Robin asked.

“Well, because you’re my friend! I don’t want to call you ‘mom’!” Ricken tried to hold back his embarrassment. 

“Fine, fine” Robin playfully began to walk back to her normal seat “it’s a shame. I thought I’d read you a bedtime story, did your mother read you bedtime stories when you were a child?”

Ricken gulped.

“Yeah, she did” Robins offer had suddenly become more tempting “she used to read to me a lot as a kid”

Robin didn’t reply, she simply smiled to herself.

“W-what kind of stories do you have, Robin?” Ricken asked innocently. A smug expression crept over Robin's face.

* * *

“The warriors clambered over the dragon's back as it flew through the air-” Robin read out loud to a cozy Ricken, snuggled into bed as he attentively listened. “They had reached the apex of the dragon's head, and then…” Robin trailed off.

“And then what?!” Ricken’s eyes shot open.

“I’ll finish the rest tomorrow” Robin coyly smiled at Ricken as she pretended to yawn.

“No fair! Finish it!” Ricken demanded.

“It’s getting late, we can read the rest tomorrow.” Robin stroked Rickens hair with the back of her hand. Ricken pouted, he hadn’t given her permission to do that but wasn’t about to complain. Robin had always been a mature, smart leader figure to Ricken but right now she was almost like his mother. 

“Goodnight, Ricken” Robin got up from the edge of Rickens bed and was about to blow out the candle keeping the room alight.

“Goodnight, mommy-” Ricken choked, the feeling of embarrassment clogging his throat. Robin slowly turned to look at him, his face red as a tomato. Ricken instinctively hid under his bed sheets.

“Just go, okay?!” he yelled. Ricken couldn’t hear it, but Robin chuckled to herself. She blew out the candle as she had intended to do and left Rickens tent. 

Ricken internally chastised himself. Robin probably already thought he was just a dumb kid, and now he’s just cemented it even more. It wasn’t his fault though, Robin was so matronly reading the story to him he had gotten lost in his fantasy and felt like she really was his mother. She was so mature, so caring.

And so beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Something clicked when Robin initially saw Ricken the night she had barged into his tent, laid down innocently playing in his juvenile state. Seeing him acting so childlike caused an urge to come over her, an urge to just hold him close and take care of him. What was wrong with her? Ricken was like her little brother, she couldn’t treat him like that! Without even thinking however, she had foolishly asked to watch Ricken as he indulged himself. She anticipated a harsh rejection but when Ricken cautiously agreed, her perverse desire only grew deeper.

Robin lay motionless in her cot. With no source of light, she stared blankly into the darkness of her tent, Rickens words repeating themselves non-stop in her head.

_Goodnight, mommy._

She couldn’t help but grin to herself. It seemed Rickens insistence he was a grown man _despite_ his unique hobby was just a bluff and Robin couldn’t wait to capitalise on that.

The next day was surprisingly peaceful. The army marched further into Plegian territory with little opposition allowing Ricken to be with his thoughts. He felt like an imbecile, Robin most likely was completely disgusted with him. The fact that she had stuck by Chrom’s side while they were marching only furthered Rickens shame, the young boy leaping to the conclusion that she was avoiding him. 

Rickens feet dragged along the dirt roads as he continued to observe Robin from a distance. He saw Robin let out a cute chuckle to something Chrom had said and without realising it his face turned sour. In spite of how selfish it was, Ricken wished only he could talk to Robin, to be near her and to make her laugh. His frustration grew, he felt like he was being forced to watch the two smile and talk together and the blazing heat from the sun didn’t help with his irritation. 

Ricken skipped dinner that night. He rescinded himself to his tent as soon as he could. The box under his bed was untouched, the humiliation of the previous night making Ricken consider just throwing all his figures out. 

“May I come in?” Robin's voice chimed from outside his tent. Ricken didn’t answer. Eventually, a small bowl of stew slid into Rickens' tent. “You didn’t join us for dinner, so I thought you’d be hungry.”

A low grumble came from Rickens stomach. He sighed in defeat, got out of his bed and picked up the bowl from the ground.

“Come in” he murmured. 

Robin entered, the book she had been reading the previous night in her hand. Ricken was confused. Was she seriously insistent that they continue the story?

“You don’t have to keep reading to me” Ricken plopped down on his bed and began to eat his stew swiftly.

“But I want to” Robin smiled warmly, her voice tender and sincere. 

Ricken choked, keeling over and coughing onto the floor.

“You can’t be serious?!” he yelled.

“I am” Robin sat next to Ricken “why don’t I finish the story while you eat?”

Ricken was speechless. All he could do was nod confusedly as he continued to eat his dinner. He could barely focus as the story reached its climax even with Robin doing her best to emote every single word that was printed on the page. All he could think about was, did Robin really not mind that he called her ‘mommy’?

The story ended with a triumphant victory, though not without great sacrifice from the protagonist. After Robin had read the final sentence, she closed the book with a satisfied look on her face.

“Did you like it?” she asked. 

“Yeah…” Ricken placed his empty bowl on the floor near his feet.

“I have a couple of other books we could read, why don’t I bring them tomorrow and you can pick one?” Robin suggested to a bewildered looking Ricken.

“What is wrong with you?” Ricken muttered.

“Huh?” Robin was caught by surprise.

“You’re still here, even after yesterday-” Rickens face turned red, he was unable to say what had happened out loud and expected Robin to know what he was referring to “you know I’m a weirdo, yet here you are! Why?”

Robin couldn’t think of a suitable answer. She wanted to admit to Ricken that she thought he was adorable, that him calling her ‘mommy’ had strengthened her feelings for him. And, most of all, it had given her great satisfaction as her hand greedily played with her heated body while she was in the solitude of her tent that night. The words wouldn’t come however, all Robin could do was hold Ricken toward her body and pet his head lovingly. 

In a way, Ricken knew this was coming. He accepted Robin's affection, burying his head above her chest and taking in the feeling of her fingers running through his hair.

“It feels a little bit greasy, Ricken” Robin teased “have you bathed recently?”

“Hey!” Ricken protested, his voice muffled. 

“Perhaps later-” Robin's voice trailed off, unsure if she should continue “we can bathe together?”

“You mean like how kids bathe with their parents?” Ricken added.

“If that’s how you want to see it” Robin smiled mischievously. 

The two were silent for a while, continuing their embrace. Robin felt an elation she had never felt before, a simplistic pleasure from being so close to Ricken. Likewise, Ricken felt his problems melting away beneath the warm maternal hold Robin had on him. 

“Can you call me ‘mommy’ again?” Robin broke the silence.

“I don’t think I can…” Ricken said.

“Please, it would make me very happy” Robin coyly begged.

“I can’t really do it on command-” Ricken started but was stopped by a sudden wet warmth being planted on his neck. Robin had leant down and was placing gentle kisses on his neck.

“H-hey, stop!” Ricken pleaded. Robin looked up at him with an expectant expression. “Ugh, fine. Please stop _mommy_ ”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it now?” Robin stopped and gently patted Rickens head. His face was flushed and he pulled his collar up to around his mouth to try and hide his embarrassment. “You’re so cute” Robin placed a hand on Rickens warm cheek.

Ricken was becoming hyper-aware of how much he was letting Robin take charge. It did feel nice, but he needed to prove he could be an adult too. He decided to take Robin by surprise, swiftly leaning forward and kissing her directly. Robin let out a startled yelp but quickly leaned into the kiss. 

Her lips were soft, and the excitement of getting to kiss her sent a chill down Rickens spine. His hands began to fumble against each other , the nervousness of his first kiss making him fidget. It was a messy kiss for both of them, unbeknownst to Ricken it was also Robin's first kiss despite her lecherous attitude towards him.

After a few seconds they pulled apart, Ricken burying his head in his hands. 

“Sorry! I just couldn’t hold myself back, I thought that-” 

“Don’t apologise, Ricken” Robin giggled “it was nice”

“It was?” Ricken peaked out from behind his hands.

“Do you think we could do it again?” Robin smirked.

The two spent a good while together, originally giving each other short innocent kisses but devolving into lustful deep kisses. It was mostly Robin taking charge, unable to hold in her love for Ricken and expressing it in the best way she could; hot, wet kisses.

“Robin…” Ricken panted in between Robin releasing him from her lips “can we stop? I’m…”

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked, wiping away the spit that was trailing down her mouth.

“I just-” Ricken placed his hands on his lap and pressed down hard to hide his shame. Robin was naive at first but then noticed as Ricken fumbled on his words. A lustful look plastered itself on her face and she licked her lips.

“Do you want me to take care of it for you?” she asked in a sultry voice.

“What?! No! I mean-” Ricken stuttered.

“Do you even know what’s happening down there?” Robin joked, dampening the mood slightly.

“Of course I do! I’m a grown man!” Ricken huffed.”I couldn’t ask you to do something like that”

“I’ll gladly help you-” Robin took one of Rickens hands into her own “I’m your mommy after all”

“Mommy…” Ricken repeated. He was so lost in the satisfaction of being able to call Robin ‘mommy’, he didn’t notice her eagerly undressing him. “Hey!” he cried out once he had snapped out of his daydream.

A small bulge was pressed against Rickens underwear. Without thinking Robin placed a hand against and started rubbing gently.

“Stop, that-” Ricken groaned.

“Don’t you want me to help?” Robin teased. Despite most of her books being thick, intellectual tomes, Robin prided herself on a diverse library. Thus she had read her fair share of inappropriate works intended for more...mature audiences. She was confident she could give Ricken his release despite her inexperience but now that she was presented with an opportunity, her confidence was wavering.

“Is it okay if I…?” Robin gestured to the hem of Rickens underwear. He nodded nervously. She tugged gently, revealing Rickens member. It was only about four inches by Robins estimations, smooth with little hair at the base. It was strange to admit, but it was very cute to Robin.

She awkwardly began stroking it, her grip just a bit too tight and her pace just a bit off. Ricken was washed over a strange relief. Robin acted so dominante, yet here she was giving such a weak handjob. It made him happy that they were both as inexperienced as the other.

“Does it feel good?” Robin asked.

“Mm…” Rickens voice trailed off “can you go a bit faster?”

Robin stopped and pouted at Ricken.

“Can you go a bit faster, _mommy_ ”

The longer it went on the more Robin began to pick it up, she was a fast learner after all. Eventually Ricken was a flustered mess, his hands dug into his bed sheets and pleasured gasps escaping his mouth every now and again. Robin was focused but still aware that Rickens cute reactions were causing her own body to heat up. She wanted to bury her hand in her underwear but right now she needed to show Ricken that all her attention was for him. 

“Mommy, I’m gonna-” a heat surged through Rickens body and he unwillingly emptied himself into Robin's hand. Robin blinked, the abruptness of Rickens climax catching her off guard. She stared down at her hand, a thick coating spreading itself unevenly around her fingers.

“I’m sorry! Let me get a towel-” Ricken got up from his bed and rushed to a pile of dirty laundry on the floor. He desperately dug through the pile but then realised: he hadn’t taken a 

bath today. He settled on a dirty pair of robes and hurried back over to Robin. He rubbed the cloth against her hand tenderly.

“Sorry, they’re not that dirty though so it should be fine” Ricken said.

“It’s fine” Robin felt awkward in her current situation, sitting on Rickens bed while he cleaned her hands of semen with an unwashed pair of robes.

“Was it...good?” Robin asked as Ricken tossed the dirty robes aside.

“Mhm! Thank you mommy!” Ricken knelt into Robin's chest. She held him close, the feeling of getting to dote on Ricken was starting to become addicting to her.

“But, you need to work on your technique more” Ricken sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

The war continued, each day more gruelling than the last as the army prepared to face King Gangrel. Everyday was filled with the thick stench of blood in the air, the sound of men giving their dying breaths, the tension as soldiers pondered if today was their last day in this world. Ricken was no different, and neither was Robin. But as they supported each other on the battlefield, defending the other from fatal blows and performing crippling follow-up attacks, there was hope that they’d both make it out just fine.

“Have you heard the rumors?” Robin was massaging shampoo into Rickens scalp. The two were taking a much needed bath together with Rickens face planted in Robin's bare chest. “What should we do if people find out?”

“I don’t know” Ricken sighed. The steam from the bath was getting to his head, he felt a little bit dizzy and the feeling of Robin's hot wet skin against his face wasn’t helping. He felt like he was a child again taking baths with his mother as Robin began carefully pouring water over his head to wash out the shampoo.

“Why don’t we just come clean now?” Ricken suggested.

“We’re already getting clean, aren’t we?” Robin chuckled.

“Haha, very funny” Ricken rolled his eyes. 

“People don’t need to know” Robin leaned back and pulled Ricken in with her.

“But what if after the war we decide to get married? Aren’t people gonna be suspicious and wonder what we’ve been up to this whole time?”

“Get married?” Robin blinked.

Robin made a realization in that moment. What was the nature of her and Rickens' relationship? They continued to meet up at night, occasionally to indulge in some impure activities. Ricken would call her ‘mommy’ still, especially while kneading and playing with her breasts. Robin especially loved it when she would sit calmly on Rickens bed and catch up with some reading while he hungrily pawed at her chest and begged for her attention. He was so adorable, she’d never be able to fully resist. 

But most of the time, they would just talk. Ricken would fidget with his toys while divulging information about his family. Robin didn't have much to talk about, on account of her amnesia, so it would primarily be Ricken giving little anecdotes while Robin attentively listened. Sometimes it felt like they were an old married couple, mindlessly chatting deep into the night.

But what did this make their relationship?

“Sorry, that’s a little weird to say” Ricken sat up straight and grumbled to himself.

Robin stared off into space for a moment. She imagined what it would be like to marry Ricken. She could cook him meals, tuck him into bed every night, take care of him like a mother would. Granted she was already doing some of those things but the secrecy of it stifled the feeling of being his caretaker. 

“Let’s get married” Robin said bluntly. 

“Huh?! Are you serious?!” Ricken stuttered, his flailing arms causing a small splash in the bath.

“I’d love to marry you, Ricken” Robin smiled tenderly.

“Wait! We can’t do this here!” Ricken grabbed Robin's shoulders “I have to get my family's ring! Maybe we can do it on the hilltop near the camp, that’s kinda romantic right? Perhaps we could-”

Robin placed a finger on Rickens lips and shushed him. Ricken let out a deep sigh, straightened his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m in love with you, Robin. Will you marry me?” he was shaking violently despite the warmth of the bath. 

“Of course” Robin placed a loving kiss on Rickens forehead “I’m in love with you, too. I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you”

Ricken opened his eyes, unable to hold back his ever growing grin. No one could have anticipated his proposal would be like this, a spur of the moment suggestion from Robin while they were both naked as the day they were born. Ricken was overwhelmed with emotions and he couldn’t hold back from turning to his coping mechanism.

“Mommy, does that mean we can…?” he twiddled his thumbs, hoping Robin would understand what he wanted.

“Sorry, I won’t know what you want unless you tell me” Robin smirked mischievously.

“Can we please have sex, mommy?” Ricken choked his words out.

Robin hoisted herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bath, Rickens face around where her thighs were.

“I didn’t know you could be so perverted” Robin chuckled, parting her slender legs slightly to invite Ricken in. 

“It’s just that-” Ricken mumbled “I love you so much, mommy. Of course I want to do stuff like that with you”

Ricken had seen Robin naked plenty of times but seeing her in such a sultry position, droplets of water clinging lewdly to her body made his heart race. He understood what she wanted him to do. He placed two sweaty hands on her thighs and forced them apart causing Robin to let out a startled gasp. He delicately began licking her, savouring her taste as he pressed his fingers into her thighs slightly. 

Robin tried to hold back her moans but she broke fairly easily. Ricken looked so cute innocently lapping at her sex that she couldn’t hold back from letting out blissful whines that echoed across the bathhouse. Robin placed one of her stray hands on her breast, squeezing and groping to intensify her pleasure while the other stroked Rickens head affectionately. 

“S-stop, or else I’ll-” Robin gasped as she felt an intense sensation build up in her clit. She didn’t intend to, but her hazey state prevented her from pulling Ricken away. Instead she pushed his head in further and rode her orgasm out as long as she could. 

When Robin's clutch weakened, Ricken pulled away. Robin's breathing was heavy and sweat formed on her forehead (whether it was due to the heat or Rickens own doing was up for debate). 

“Did I do a good job, mommy?” Ricken asked innocently. 

“Of course” Robin breathed “I think you need a reward”

Rickens heart began to race. 

“I’ll let you sleep in my bed tonight for doing such a good job!” Robin joked.

“Hey, stop yanking my leg!” Ricken was becoming impatient.

“Sorry, sorry” Robin chuckled “just...please be gentle, okay?”

Ricken stood up, his hips parallel to Robins. He awkwardly pressed himself against Robins sex.

“Where...does it go in?” he asked.

Robin stared at him, trying to hold back her laughter. She guided him towards her entrance and kept her hand against his as he pushed in slowly. A sharp cry escaped from Rickens lips. It was so hot and tight, an entirely foreign sensation to him. It wasn’t unwelcomed though and he immediately began to thrust into Robin hungrily. He was completely worked up and desperate for relief, so much so he was ignoring Robin's request of being gentle.

“Ricken-” Robin gasped “please slow down!”

Ricken ignored her and continued to buck rapidly like he was in a trance. 

“Ricken!” Robin yelled, snapping the boy out of his daze.

“S-sorry!” he apologised.

“You’re quite disobedient” Robin's breathing started to become quicker as Ricken continued at a slower pace. 

“I didn’t mean to, it just felt so good I-” a twang of guilt hit Ricken. Did he ruin both of their first times?

“It’s fine, I’ll think of a suitable punishment later” Robin giggled. Ricken shot her a panicked look as he tried to figure out if she was joking or not.

“Keep going for now, though” Robin said in a sultry voice.

Ricken did as he was told, slowly picking up his pace. The sounds of their moans filled the room, if no one heard them it would have been a miracle. Ricken was too preoccupied to wonder what would happen if they were confronted about their carnal noises, the only thing that mattered in that moment was Robin. 

When Ricken felt his release was coming soon, he paused.

“Robin, I’m gonna pull out, okay?” he said before continuing.

Robin smirked. She lifted her legs out of the water and wrapped them around Rickens waist, preventing any escape.

“Huh…?” Ricken looked behind him “what are you-?”

“Please get mommy pregnant” Robin said in a low voice.

“Are you crazy?!” Ricken sputtered.

“Think of it as us consummating our marriage” Robin said as she drew Ricken in closer.

Rickens dazed state clouded his judgment. He obeyed Robin however, continuing to thrust 

until he felt like he was about to cum.

“Mommy, I’m-” Ricken groaned “get pregnant, mommy!”

* * *

The war had ended in a bittersweet victory. Chrom took up the mantle of Exalt and eventually got married. A new age of peace meant Robin and Ricken could settle down together.

“Do you think it will be a boy, or a girl?” Robin lovingly rubbed the small bump from beneath her robes. She sat in her library with Ricken, the two in separate reading chairs but forming a link between them where they held hands.

“I dunno, I hope it’s a boy” Ricken mindlessly flipped through a book with his spare hand.

“I’d like a girl” Robin said dreamily “but a boy would be nice too”

“Got any good names?” Ricken asked.

Robin thought for a moment then smiled.

“Morgan”


	4. Chapter 4

The post war peace had settled in. A year later, life was back to normal. Although he still had nightmares, Ricken no longer felt a need to infantise himself in order to cope with his stress. Plus, with his new responsibility as Morgan's father, he felt he needed to act more mature and abandon his old habits. This caused an unexpected side effect however; a strain on his marriage with Robin.

Robin loved Ricken, and his mentality towards raising their child was a bit of a surprise to her. If she so much as yawned in his presence he’d step in and take over from what she was doing, worried she might be overly fatigued or tired. It was like their previous roles had reversed. She wasn’t going to deny his help however and often she felt selfish for wanting things to go back to how they were, with Robin taking care of Rickens  _ every _ need. In Ricken’s company, she continued her duty as a wife and mother while a need for Rickens submissiveness crept in the back of her mind. 

In the privacy of her bedroom, Robin sat on her bed, chest exposed and Morgan in her arms. She cooed affectionately as Morgan latched onto her breast. She wanted to get one last feed in before bedtime to avoid a late night wake up call. 

“There, there” she purred. She was lucky that Morgan wasn’t a problematic child.

A knock on the bedroom door made Robin jump.

“Come in” she said.

“Robin, could you-” Ricken wasn’t expecting to witness the scene taking place on his bed. He always offered Robin privacy when she breastfed and he had only witnessed it a couple of times in the past before frantically covering his eyes. “Sorry! I’ll come back later!”

“It’s fine, Ricken” Robin sighed. Rickens aversion towards seeing her breastfed dampened her spirits. She knew he just wanted to give her privacy, but he was her husband! 

“If you’re sure” Ricken awkwardly stood in the doorway “I just need some help reaching something high up in the library”

Despite the time that had passed, Robin was still just a little bit taller than Ricken.

“Give me a moment” Robin said. 

Ricken nodded and stood there calmly. He tried to focus on something else in the room but his eyes were drawn to Robin and her motherly state. It brought back memories of the war, of the countless nights the two spent together. How long had it been since they had an intimate night like that?

He watched as Morgan happily fed. A scowl formed on Rickens face, before disappearing as Ricken realised what was happening. He was a grown man, he couldn’t be getting jealous of his son breast feeding! He mentally scolded himself and continued to wait patiently.

“There-” Robin stuck her little finger in Morgans mouth to unlatch him “that should be enough”

Robin stood up and gently lowered Morgan in his cot beside her bed and let out a relieved sigh.

“Now, what do you need me to reach?” she turned to Ricken, oblivious to his flustered disposition.

* * *

Ricken lay facing Robin in bed. His focus was unintentionally on her chest, a desire building up in him to return to his old ways. How blissful it would be, he thought, to have Robin mommy him once again and to peacefully breastfeed from her. He gulped, and took a chance.

“Robin?” he whispered, unsure if she was fully asleep yet.

Robin's eyes fluttered open. 

“What’s the matter, Ricken?” she yawned.

“I, um-” Ricken stuttered “y’know, you looked so pretty today when you were-” the words wouldn’t form, all that came out was a sputtered mess. “Y’know, with Morgan?”

“When I was breastfeeding?” Robin questioned.

“Yeah! I think you looked really beautiful!”

“Thank you?” Robin was confused but brushed it off and closed her eyes again.

Ricken was sweating. Whenever he opened his mouth, nothing would come out. He was desperate however and the carnal need inside him was swelling. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to pull at Robin's heartstrings.

“Mommy?” he said innocently.

Robin's eyes shot open.

“Huh?” she rubbed her eyes and forced herself to wake up more.

“Mommy, can I please breastfeed from you?” in Rickens childish persona the words simply rolled out, like all of his previous anxieties had disappeared.

“I don’t know I-” Robin paused. It wouldn’t be fair on Morgan if Ricken drank her milk. But on the other hand, Robin longed to return to being Rickens maternal guardian and the image of him feeding off of her was causing a heat to well up inside her.

“Please, mommy?” Ricken gave her the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. 

“Okay…” Robin sighed, completely defeated. She pulled her shirt up and shimmied closer to Ricken. It was an awkward position, but it would work.

Ricken eagerly licked around Robin's nipple before latching himself on hungrily. Robin let out a startled moan, she wasn’t expecting Ricken to begin so suddenly. 

“Be gentle, Ricken” Robin whined “how many times do I have to tell you this?”

Rickens usual flurry of apologies didn’t come, instead he ignored her and began sucking desperately. His lust had overtaken him and he swallowed the slow stream of milk ravenously. 

Something hot and hard began to press against Robin’s leg. She was taken aback. Ricken was such a sweet boy, was he seriously getting off on this?

Never to be a neglectful mother however, Robin tenderly took Rickens member in her hand and gave it a small squeeze eliciting a gentle moan from Ricken as he continued to suck. She began stroking softly, a juxtaposition to Rickens intense slurping. The reverb of Rickens moans against her chest sent a pleasant chill down Robins spine. 

“Good boy” she said without thinking. Just like Ricken, she had reverted back to her old self; a lustful and doting mommy.

Robin savoured every second of watching her husband greedily lap up her milk. Her pace was picking up as she continued to stroke Rickens cock, precum leaking down her hands. 

“Mommy, I’m-” Ricken unlatched himself, his body twisting as he released himself. Shame quickly ran over him as he wiped away the milk that was trickling down his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Robin” he slid down and hid his face under the bed sheet. 

“At least help me clean up” Robin cooed.

Ricken changed the bed sheet while Robin cleaned herself up. He was ashamed of the small pool of milk that had stained their sheet, a reminder of his deviant behavior. When Robin returned Ricken was once again hidden under the sheets.

“Ricken-” Robin chuckled “it’s okay”

“No it’s not! It’s gross!” Ricken huffed.

Robin joined Ricken and pulled him towards her in a warm embrace. Under the sheets her breath was much hotter and the feeling of it against Rickens neck was oddly comforting. 

“You can drink my milk whenever you want” Robin smiled.

Ricken sighed.

“Thank you” he choked. 

“Goodnight Ricken” 

“Goodnight, mommy” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I'll be posting updates on twitter: https://twitter.com/mamakostan


End file.
